


First Tibb’s Eve

by HollowedTimes



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Tibb’s Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedTimes/pseuds/HollowedTimes
Summary: It’s Jasmine’s first Tibb’s Eve as she found out about it by a few people talking.Jafar takes a seat and has a drink with her.(Rated T because there’s drinking)
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine (But they really only talk)
Kudos: 4





	First Tibb’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> JafarAndJasmine: So we don’t really know if the culture that Aladdin is based on don’t celebrate Christmas, but every time I look it never really gave me a straight answer so we’re going with that they don’t, but we wanted to make this because we wanted to, and if you disagree with it then don’t read or do we can’t really stop you, but it’s Tibb’s Eve where we live and we wanted to make this.

It was 2 days before Christmas Eve the 21st of December and Jasmine was hiding some liquor behind a hidden space in her wall, as it was almost Tibb’s Eve she wanted to prepare. Jasmine smiled at what she had 1 bottle of whiskey, 1 bottle of vodka and 1 bottle of rum that she got when she went to the marketplace dressed as a commoner, and she had a few glasses in case some broke. She chuckled to herself and shook her head she knew it was a foolish idea, but she overheard some people speaking of it and wanted to do it even if it was mostly because she wanted to have a drink. 

Jasmine quickly his the secret space and stood up as someone knocked then opened the door, she leaned against her dresser and looked at the door to see Jafar. Jafar looked at her and bowed.

‘Princess, your father wants to speak with you about why you went at dinner, he’s in the throne room waiting.’ He said. Jasmine nodded then left. Jafar raised a brow this was unusual she would usually snap at him for even speaking to her, so when she left he entered her room to look around. He didn’t have to worry as her tiger left with her and she wouldn’t be back for a bit, he looked around but didn’t find anything so he left and decided to keep an eye on her instead. Jafar entered the throne room to see if he could get some information, and it seemed like Jasmine only got there not that long before him. 

‘I wasn’t that hungry father.’ Jasmine said. 

‘But you haven’t eaten all day.’ Her father said. Jasmine sighed inwardly.

‘I ate this morning I just wasn’t hungry.’ She said again. The Sultan then seen Jafar.

‘Jafar what’s your opinion on this.’ He said. Jasmine rolled her eyes at how pointless it was and Jafar was surprised a little that he even asked as it didn’t really matter, but then thought that he could maybe somehow get information out of Jasmine to find out what she’s up to.

‘Well I think that you shouldn’t fire her to eat if she don’t want to your highness.’ Jafar said then the Sultan nodded.

‘Yes your right, you can go now Jasmine.’ He said. Jasmine walked passed Jafar to go to the menagerie, and had a sceptical look on her face as to why he would somewhat help her? She sat down and thought about it till it was dark, but everything she could think of didn’t make sense so she just passed it off as coincidence. Jasmine then retired for the night when it was night.

It’s now the 22nd, 1 day till Tibb’s Eve and Jasmine was getting kind of excited, she did have some of the liquor in her passed the same as the ones she has hidden away, but not to the extent of getting drunk. Jasmine was in her room when there was a knock at the door then Jafar entered, she looked at him sceptically.

‘Do my father wish to speak with me again?’ Jasmine said before he could speak, he closed the door then spoke.

‘No, I’m just here to see if your alright.’ Jafar said. Jasmine raised a brow not knowing what he was trying to do.

‘Well I’m fine so you can leave now.’ She said with an annoyed smile at him. He raised a brow at her attitude that seemed to have come back.

‘If you say so princess.’ He said with a bow then left. Jasmine looked at him now knowing what the point of that was, but didn’t think of it as she was more busy trying to hid the drink she had. She then returned to the glass of rum she was drinking, not really getting used to the burning sting but kind of liked it. 

As the day went on Jafar still talked to her saying things she didn’t see the point of, as she was a little buzzed but not fully drunk, she could walk fine and no one could tell the difference only that her head felt a little light.

It was night and she went to sleep fairly easy when she awoke she was back to normal and it was Tibb’s Eve. Jasmine got up and felt fine as she didn’t have that much to drink yesterday, she went through the day acting herself and ate, so the liquor wouldn’t be that hard on her stomach and she wouldn’t get drunk as fast. Everything was going fine then it was night and she retired to her room to start drinking. She wasn’t even through her second glass when someone opened her door. She froze but didn’t really care when she looked she could see it was Jafar, she sighed not knowing what he would do. He entered and closed the door behind him then walked over to her.

‘What are you doing princess?’ He asked. She raised a brow thinking if he was blind and couldn’t see.

‘Drinking. Celebrating.’ She said as she took a sip of her drink. He raised a brow and put one hand behind his back and his snake staff in his other hand.

‘May I ask what this drinking celebration is about.’ He asked. She looked at her glass.

‘Tibb’s Eve.’ She replied. She shook his head slightly.

‘Tibb’s Eve? May I ask what that is.’ Jafar asked. Jasmine nodded.

‘It’s a drinking celebration some people do on the 23rd of December before Christmas Eve.’ She explained. Jafar looked at her then the glass.

‘I’m sure you know we don’t celebrate Christmas.’ He said. 

‘Oh I know.’ She replied taking another sip of her drink.

‘Oh I see it’s just an excuse for you to drink.’ He said a slight smile on his face showing his confidence. She nodded.

‘You would be right.’ She said to him. 

‘Well then, may I have a drink?’ He asked. She waved her hand.

‘I’m not stoping you.’ She said. He then took a seat and looked at the 3 bottles she had.

‘My princess I never thought you to drink such hard liquor.’ He said. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

‘And I never thought you to care what kind of liquor I drink.’ She said. Jafar chuckled slightly but started off pouring a glass of whisky. 

‘I thought you preferred wine.’ Jafar said to her. She raised a brow.

‘I could get more taste from tree bark.’ She said. He chuckled.

‘I’ll agree to a point, it do matter on what kind of wine he gets.’ Jafar said. There was little conversation at first they only started talking, when they started getting a little drunk.

‘So tell me princess there’s people you heard Tibb’s Eve from, what other things do they do around the December month.’ Jafar asked. Jasmine thought about what she heard.

‘Well I also overheard them say something called Mummering.’ She said. Jafar looked at her.

‘Mummering?’ He said. She nodded.

‘Yes. It’s a tradition some people do around Christmas. What they said is that men might dress as women and women as men, they go around knocking on doors and if they get let in they play music, drink and dance.’ She explained. Jafar shook his head as the drink was starting to get to him.

‘Where did these people say they were from?’ He asked. Jasmine shook her head.

‘I don’t know they never said.’ She said. He nodded.

‘Well where ever their from they got some traditions.’ He said finishing his drink then standing up.

‘Well princess it’s bin a lovely time but I must retire for the night as I have a Council meeting in the morning.’ He said. She nodded he bowed then left walking as normally as he could for he was a little tipsy. Jasmine finished her drink then went to bed as well. When she woke she had a hangover she knew she was go by to have one but that didn’t stop the pain. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> JafarAndJasmine: We hope everyone has a good end of the year.


End file.
